


Corruption

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Betryal, Character Death, M/M, red lyrium corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galia Lavellan falls victim to Red Lyruim Corruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

How long had it been since Galia had seen the light of day, how long had it been since he had fallen into the cavern. He remembered coming to the Emerald Graves with Dorian, Bull and Cole before being jumped by a group of Red Templars. The next he remembers is being knocked about by one and waking up in their camp before being force-fed red lyrium. Everything had gone red, just as some of the Templars that they had captured in the past described when asked about their lyrium usage. He remembered finding an entrance to a cavern or something at the endless of cliff while attempting to escape, the Templars caught up with him but he refused to go down without a fight. Eventually one of the foot soldiers got close to him, close enough from him to grab him before putting him into a choke hold. The Templars stopped attacking for just a moment and a moment was all he need to send himself and the Templar off of the cliff. He had intended to use the templar as an impact cushion but failed to do so, earning him a small gash in his side. So much time had passed since then and the lyrium had taken root in his body. He fear that being a Mage allowed it to spears through his body quicker for he had lost the ability to feel any form of heat, cold or even the pain he had once felt in his side from the wound. "How has it been so long since I was force-fed the lyrium?" He thought to himself as he looked at his hands. He knew what the Templars looked like after being exposed to the substance after a period of time. He didn't want to to become one of them but he knew it could happen. All he wanted to do was to see Dorian, he wanted to apologize for the pain he must be causing. He then realized that it was over, that his time as Inquisitor was done for soon Corypheus could have control over him and the mark for he knew that the lyrium was how Corypheus controlled the Templars. Eventually he tried to stand but fell against the cavern wall before sliding back down to the ground. He waited a moment before trying again, he tried over and over but it became evident that his body no longer had any strength left in it. He turn his head to see the body of the red Templar he had pulled down with him when he "jumped" off the cliff. He noticed that the Templars side satchel had opened up and could see unbroken vials of red lyrium. He looked away. "No, I mustn't...the less lyrium in me the means the more chances I have at recovering from this." He said to himself. 

He sat there waiting and waiting hoping for someone to find him or that Cole would materialize beside him since Cole had proven to be able to follow someone's thoughts straight to them in the past, which he thought to be a useful skill. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh glaring at the lyrium again before looking away. "I hate the Grave...I hate Orlais...I hate the stupid ass Templars...I hate everything!" He took another deep breath before he tried to stand again, he failed and fell straight on his ass. Once again he looked at the vials, he caved in grabbing one of them for the cravings for the lyrium began to overcome him. He uncorked it, drinking its contains, which swept the cravings away. He consumed another vial and was finally able to stand without falling. He took the remaining three vials with him in cause he needed them, which he hoped wouldn't happen. He bean to follow a tunnel that was connected to the cavern he was that led to an open area, which was connected to several other tunnels before collapsing to his knees. He used one hand as support while clutching his stomach with the other. He could feel it creeping up his throat, the acidity substance burning his throat as he vomited. He noticed that there was more blood than actual vomit that made up the bile in front of him. "Possibly a side effect of using the red lyrium?" He said softly to himself. He took a moment to regain himself before slowly getting back on his feet. He looked around realizing that it could take him weeks to figure out which tunnel was the way possible way out. He closed eyes and listened for any sound of wind, he heard it thus choosing the tunnel it emanated from. 

He followed the tunnel for what seemed like hours, he ended up consuming two more vials of lyrium before reaching the tunnels exit. He exited the tunnel and found himself on a ledge overlooking one of the Inquisitions camps. He moved closer to the edge before sitting down and watching the camp. He smiled slightly once he caught sight of Dorian, he knew that this was most likely the last time he'd see him alive. 

"Up there!!! It looks like a Red Templar!"

Galia jolted standing up as he could, he had been too focused on watching the camp to notice the set of scouts nearby. He turned on his heel ran down the side of mountainous hill and took off as fast as he could once he reached the ground. He didn't stop running even though he could hear his friends chasing him, yelling at him, demanding to know where the Inquisitor was. He didn't stop until he came to another cliff, this one overlooking a huge river. He could them getting them getting closer and he could hear them as they stopped behind him. He stood facing the river, he didn't dare turn around for he rather be killed by them and then end up falling over the edge than let them see what he's become.

"Kaffas! Tell us what you've done with him! We know you took him!"

Dorian was the first to speak, obviously mad and worried sick from his tone. "Always Dorian....why did you have to speak first?" Galia thought to himself as he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly he was grabbed by two study hands, he tried to fight them off but was spun around to face them. He looked at Bull who's was standing neck to him, jaw open wide face full of shock. He looked at Cole, who was dead silent but whose eyes were fixated on him. Then he looked at Dorian; tears were streaming down his face as he shook his head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!" Galia didn't move from his spot, even if he wanted to he knew he couldn't. "It is...it is happening Dorian." His voice sound hoarse. "I didn't want you to see me Dorian...I never wanted to be found after I had realized what they had done...after I realized what I and done to myself" He looked down, shuffling the dirt with his feet. "What you did to yourself?! They did this to you Amatus! Not you!" Galia chuckled, shaking his head. "When I initially escape from them after being force fed a small amount of lyrium...I pulled one of the Templars with me and wound up in a cavern...I survived the fall but barely..." He gesture to the wound on his side. "I tried so hard to resist the cravings the lyrium caused...but I failed as you can see...and so I took the lyrium off of the Templars body..." He could feel his cheeks burn as his tears begun to flow. "I just wanted to see you one last time...I know I'm done for...done being Inquisitor...down living. I'm beyond help at this point and far beyond any sort of redemption...I just wanted...I needed to see your face one last time before I accepted death..." A fireball whizzed past his head, knocking him off his feet slightly. He looked up to in Dorian's direction to find him prepping another one. "You are not him...there is no way you are him! He would never have given in, no matter what he would have resisted!!! You must be a demon sent by the Venitori to fuck with us." 

Gaila smiled slightly. "If believing this helps you feel better Dorian then believe it...trust me when I say this, knowing that you'd never give up on me will allow me to die peacefully." He took a step back towards the cliff but stopped up one hearing Coles voice. "Dark, all I can see is red...help...help...no help ever came....I waited...but it never..." He turned to look at Cole who was slowly walking toward him. "This feeling...it must be cravings, mustn't give in, must resist...you tried to resist...but you were scared that we wouldn't come...you want to die...nice by one of our hands." He nodded his head for couldn't speak as his tears had turned into sobs. He turned to look at Dorian once again only to find him walking away. He fell to his knees sobbing. "Someone just kill me!!! Just end this!!!!" Bull nor Cole said anything nor did they do anything. Cole finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "You don't have to die...we can still save you..." Galia looked at Cole eyes redder from crying. "How?! Look at me...just look at me...I'm done for..." He looked over at the camp before everything started to go red....

All he could remember was red flooding his vision and the screams of those inhabiting the camp. He looked at his hands to find them covered in blood and at his feet were the bodies of the people he once called his friends. He looked up to see Dorian laying near the edge of the camp. "DORIAN!!!" He ran to him falling to his knees picking up the mages limp body and holding him in his arms. "D-Dorian..." Tears streamed down his face when he realized what he had done to the man he loved.

"My, my...quaite a show you out on there Inquizzy...It was so good people dropped dead."

Galia's stood up, body moving on its own and turned to face the voice. Samson and Corypheus were walking towards him, a victory smile plastered on their faces. "Told you I could track him Master, now you've got your mark back." Samson smiled as he moved out of Corypheus's way. Corypheus walked to Galia and placed his clawed on on Galia's with a chuckle. "You are mine now. With your marked hand I will ascend to god hood...and nothing will stop us." Galia's whole body shivered as Corypheus motioned for him too follow. With every step he took, his vision became red and red...until all he was the colour red.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something for Galia for a while, only just got to it...I do plan on writing more corrupted Galia focus in the future.


End file.
